<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rest well, Rowoon. by kopieko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384780">Rest well, Rowoon.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopieko/pseuds/kopieko'>kopieko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caring Sepgu, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Rowoon, Sick Rowoon is so soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopieko/pseuds/kopieko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowoon is sick due to his overwhelming schedule and the members are there to make sure he's going to get better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rest well, Rowoon.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This was based on the recent event where Rowoon got sick and was unable to attend a schedule. Let's pray he will get better soon. ;--;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You are so so so stubborn, Seokwoo.” Juho is sitting on Seokwoo’s bedside, squeezing warm water off a towel, making sure it’s moist enough but not too wet. He places the cloth on Seokwoo’s forehead and sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokwoo is half conscious at this point and is rumbling nonsense in a soft whisper. His eyes are half open trying to stay awake and Juho can see his eyelashes fluttering on his flushed cheeks. Seokwoo’s lips are so dry and his skin is as white as a sheet. Juho places his hand on Seokwoo’s neck, his skin is hot to the touch. He grabs the ear thermometer on the bedside table and measures Seokwoo’s temperature. 39.1 ̊c. Juho sighs, that’s really high, he thinks to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inseong knocks on Seokwoo’s door and walks inside, bringing with him a tray of hot porridge and medicine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he?” Inseong puts the tray on the bedside table. Juho shows him the reading on the thermometer and Inseong looks shocked. “Wow,” he says. “How did he even stand up with such a fever?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Seokwoo,” Juho retorts. “He’s a great actor,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inseong smiles a bit when Juho said that. It is partially true, and very much ironic to be mentioned in this kind of situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“….hurts,” They both suddenly hear a soft whimper coming from Seokwoo. They both look at each other with worried expressions. Juho gently touches Seokwoo’s shoulder as an attempt to wake him up a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where does it hurt, Seokwoo?” Juho asks him softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Head,” The whimper coming out from Seokwoo breaks his heart. He sounds so weak, and the words came out sounding like a child’s cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seokwoo-ya, are you okay with sitting up? Eat a bit and then eat medicine, okay?” Inseong bends down to make sure Seokwoo can hear him. No response from the younger. “Come on, Seokwoo. Let’s eat a bit, okay?” Seokwoo nods once and winces. His head really hurts, and the slight move he made just now makes him dizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juho takes the warm cloth, puts it aside and helps Seokwoo get up and puts an extra pillow behind him so that he doesn’t have to sit up forcefully. He stops midway, wincing more due to his massive headache. His surroundings are spinning, and his eyes are shut close tightly. Juho and Inseong begin to worry. “You okay?” Juho asks him and he answers with a slight nod. The pain subsides and he opens his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inseong takes the tray and puts it on Seokwoo’s lap. He takes a little spoonful of soup and swallows painfully. He manages five small spoonful and downs his medicine with water. Inseong takes the tray and Juho helps Seokwoo to a sleeping position. Juho stays with Seokwoo for a while Inseong goes out to clean up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...hurts,” Seokwoo whispers while his eyes are closed. Juho voluntarily rubs Seokwoo’s temple gently, attempting to soothe Seokwoo to sleep. And it seems to work, Seokwoo’s breathing begins to slow down and soft snores can be heard from him. Juho stays with him a little bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Inseong steps out of Seokwoo’s room, all his members are there waiting at the dinner table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, he barely ate his food,” Youngkyun says when he looks at the soup they made for Seokwoo. “He hasn’t eaten since yesterday.” He continues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Seokwoo hyung?” Chanhee asks Inseong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His fever is really high. 39 degrees. If it doesn’t go down after a few hours I think it’s best if we bring him to the doctor,” He explains to the other members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung’s going to hate that but I think we should force him if he didn’t want to,” Youngkyun says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. He can’t keep performing like this,” Inseong tells Youngkyun. “Come on, get some sleep everyone. We have a morning schedule tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Seokwoo hyung going to join tomorrow?” Taeyang asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Youngbin talked to our managers and they're going to inform the staff that he couldn’t join us tomorrow.” Inseong answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breath of relief can be heard from everyone. It’s undeniable that Seokwoo has been pushing himself the most for this comeback. He hasn’t stopped working for months; from their comebacks, to his drama shoots, to their tour and to their album preparation, choreography and recording, not to mention his individual schedules. He always looks energetic even when he’s tired so when he suddenly fainted right after their schedule earlier today, everybody was scared. He's never been really sick before, never even fainted once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sleep first okay," Inseong tells his other members and they all retrieved back into their rooms and get themselves rested for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Juho comes out of Seokwoo's room just as everyone had entered their rooms. He takes a glass and pours himself some water. The whole incident hasn't even registered into his mind yet as everything happened too fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all just came back from the radio show they attended. Seokwoo was sleeping during the whole ride back home so he hadn't noticed anything wrong with him. He figured that Seokwoo was tired just like everyone else. When they arrived, Juho remembers now that Seokwoo was following behind them, slouched and slow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they stepped into their dorm however, they heard a soft call from behind them. Seokwoo, who was leaning against the wall of the entrance was struggling to stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung …," he said, his temple was scrunched and his eyes were shut tight. He was deathly pale and Juho can never forget the chills he felt when he saw Seokwoo like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inseong, who was the nearest to him at the time rushed to Seokwoo's side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seokwoo? Hey are you alright?" Inseong said anxiously, bearing the weight of Seokwoo's body. He was honestly the weakest he has ever been. He wasn't even standing up on his own at the time. He was half conscious and struggling to say something when he suddenly just collapsed on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juho and Sanghyuk stopped in their tracks and rushed to Seokwoo’s limp body, telling him to wake up but to no avail. Seokwoo was completely unconscious. Juho carried him to his room and the others immediately informed their managers of the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still remembers how scared he felt at the time. Mostly because that has never happened before. Sometimes Seokwoo gets sick but it was never that bad, it’s always the common cold or cough. He feels like he had underestimated Seokwoo’s energetic personality. He feels guilty that he never noticed how human Seokwoo can be. With his schedule these days, of course he’d be too tired to even wake up, let alone walk around in the cold weather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inseong comes up to him and sits down with Juho, bringing with him a glass of water too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has he fallen asleep?” Inseong asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he was snoring a bit when I left him,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, now we gotta make sure he doesn't attend tomorrow’s schedule,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juho has nothing to say to that but to smile. Seokwoo, though he’s so polite and gentle, he’s always been the most stubborn. He will probably be the first to wake up and get ready tomorrow and he’s going to make sure that doesn't happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, Seokwoo is already up and ready by the time they all woke up. He’s sleeping on the couch in their living hall, all curled up and partially shivering under his thick blanket. Juho looks at Inseong and sighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How early did he wake up?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Juho thinks to himself. He watches Inseong approach the sleeping bundle of human and wakes him up slowly. “Seokwoo-ya, hey,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokwoo opens his eyes quickly and winces before opening them slowly again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Looks like he still has a headache</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Inseong says to himself. “Hey, you have to sit out today’s schedule, okay? The manager is bringing you to see the doctor today,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung…. It’s okay…. I’m fine,” He whispers half asleep underneath his blanket. Inseong feels Seokwoo’s forehead and immediately tells Juho to go get the ear thermometer from Seokwoo’s room. “Seokwoo, you’re really burning up so listen to your hyung and sit out for today, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokwoo goes unconscious again and Inseong measures his temperature. 39.2°c. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s higher than last night.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Their manager will be bringing him to the doctor today so he feels relieved knowing he’s going to get treatment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone should get ready first,” Inseong says to everyone and the members get ready leaving as less noise as they possibly can to make sure they don’t wake Seokwoo up. After an hour of getting ready, they all waited for their cars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seokwoo, what are you doing?” Juho suddenly says and immediately stands up. Seokwoo is up and is walking sluggishly towards where their members are waiting at the dinner table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Seokwoo says. His face is so so pale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you hear Inseong hyung just now? You can’t attend today’s schedule.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t … We don’t have time to laze around, Juho,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean laze around? You’re sick!” Juho is almost shouting at this point. It’s unbelievable that Seokwoo is even talking about this when he’s literally having a high fever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t,” He halts, temple scrunching. His head hurts so much. “We can’t……..rest,” Seokwoo loses his balance and Juho runs to him to grab him by the waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you?” Juho says to him. “You can’t even stand up,” Seokwoo feels beaten. He can’t even retaliate. He feels so weak and clammy and his throat hurts so much. Juho helps him to his room and takes off Seokwoo’s jacket. He places two more blankets on top of Seokwoo’s comforter and places a jug and a glass of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juho…,” Seokwoo says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t hear what you want to say,” Juho says. “Your appointment to the doctor is in two hours so no retaliation. Listen to the doctors, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, the other members goes into Seokwoo’s room and gathers beside his bed. “Hyung, you better get better properly,” Chanhee says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done so much already, hyung. Rest well today,” Youngkyun continues. “If you get any sicker, you’re going to get more off days and you probably don’t want that,” He teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seokwoo smiles and he’s beaten. It’s not like he has any more energy to fight them. He gives them a small nod and surrenders to sleepiness. After a while, he snores softly and drifts into a deep sleep. The other members leaves him sticky notes on his table, just to make sure he stays in bed for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Youngbin: Listen to your doctor and rest well, Seokwoo. You deserve to rest after such a hard work. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inseong: Your fever better lowers once we come back, Seokwoo. It was high since yesterday and if it didn’t get any better, hyung won't let you perform. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaeyoon: Don’t get too sick and eat your medicines well, Seokwoo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sanghyuk: You can’t scare us like that again! Eat well, rest well. If you don’t we’re going to stop talking to you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Juho: Don’t scare us like that again. We want you to be healthy Seokwoo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taeyang: Don’t get out of bed today, hyung. Get well soon. Thank you for your hard work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chanhee: Hyung, we’ll come back with more food for you so you better finish everything later. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span><em>Youngkyun: If you want to meet Fantasies, you have to be strong and healthy.</em>  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading :D Sorry if there were discrepancies in the grammar, English isn't my first language ;^; </p><p>Btw, scream with me on twitter @coffieejunkie ✿</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>